Mi Tormento
by nekitacradle
Summary: Ella es una chica de pelo rosa que escribes "fan fics" y los publica en un sitio web, amante del anime y manga, cosplayera y muy asocial, El un hermoso pelinegro de ojos negros como la noche, arrogante y deseado por todas pero sus vidas se cruzaran...


"Mi tormento"

Cap.1 "Encuentro"

Mierda…-Arranca la hoja del cuaderno y estruja la hoja de papel dándole forma de una bola, hace un intento de encestar pero esta cae al lado siendo parte de otras bolitas de papel.

¡Qué estrés!, ¿tan difícil es escribir una historia?.- se revuelve el cabello y se arrecuesta a la silla y mira al techo.- si sigo así perderé el concurso…- suspira y se endereza, mira la pantalla del monitor y piensa por un rato.- OMG ya se de que escribir!.- empieza a escribir en su laptop.

"Sabor a miel, Escrito por: Sakura Haruno".- la chica de cabello rosado sonríe y sigue escribiendo.- esto va a quedar genial-.

Por dios donde esta Sakura, se supone que debería estar ya aquí!.- grita eufórica una rubia dando vueltas enfrente de la entrada de un parque acuático-. Tranquila ino-chan debe ser que se le hizo tarde, o el trafico.- defendió una pelinegra de ojos perlas, la rubia le miro con reproche-. Tráfico, claro, seguramente se quedo dormida escribiendo un Fan Fic te lo aseguro.- la rubia saco su celular y marco un número muy conocido para ella, escucho una vos adormilada del otro lado del teléfono-. Me imagino que te acabas de levantar no Sa-ku-ra?.- dijo la rubia por el celular, haciendo que la pelinegra le dieran escalofríos-. TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ EN 10 MINUTOS, SI NO TE JURO QUE TE SACO POR LOS CABELLOS DE ESE APARTAMENTO ENTENDIDO?.- y tranco.

Por otro lado una pelirosa corría rápido por su departamento buscando sus cosas y maldiciendo en su interior por haberse quedado dormida, había olvidado completamente que tenía que ir al parque acuático nuevo que estaban inaugurando, ella no quería ir pero fue obligada "literalmente" a ir porque según sus amigas "necesita salir con un chico, despegarse de una maquina con conexión a internet y dejar de ver animes y mangas"¿ pero que podía hacer ella?, a ella le encanta ver eso, ir a convenciones, hacer cosplays, hasta escribir fan fics y publicarlos en internet, oh eso si que era su vicio como le llamaban. Luego pensaría más de eso ya que milagrosamente no podía conseguir su traje de baño que había comprado hace ya 1 mes y medio y que no se lo había podido estrenar y… ¡Auch! Genial lo que necesitaba un hematoma en la pierna y estar tirada en el piso al lado de… La maleta donde guardaba todas sus "ropas sexys" que nunca usaba hay debía estar su traje de baño, ¡Bingo! Ahora buscar un taxi y llegar al parque antes de.- Mira el reloj-. O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS!.- se levanta rápidamente del suelo y corre hacia la puerta principal cerrando todo apresuradamente corre por las calles buscando un taxi hasta que choca con un hombre con pecho extremadamente formado y hace que caiga al suelo-. ¡Fijate por dónde vas!.- reprocha ella al levantarse del suelo y sacudir sus ropas sucias, al levantar su rostro hacia su "pared" se encuentra con unos ojos negros como la noche que la miran con cara de "Una Loca Nerd", esta se queda perpleja por su perfección hasta que la voz del chico la saca de su trance-. ¿Qué me fije?, si tu eres la que choco conmigo por andar corriendo como una desesperada.- Oh no, este chico si es un arrogante esto no se va a quedar así.

¿Disculpa?.- dijo la chica e hizo una pausa-.¿ Desesperada dijiste?, por si no lo sabes hay personas que por llegar a tiempo a una actividad u cosa importante que tengan en el día corren y tropiezan sin querer .- finalizo la chica.

Uhm… esas personas son irresponsables, como tú y si me disculpas llegare tarde al compromiso que tengo, debido a tu infortunada interrupción.- dice el abache, se da la vuelta y entra al auto que está en frente estacionado en la acera, este arranca y deja a una pelirosa anonada, el mundo está lleno de gente odiosa piensa la pelirosa, esta mira su reloj-. MIERDA!, TAXI!.- grita la pelirosa, el auto se para en frente de ella entra a este y le dice al conductor-. Al parque acuático Nayo por favor.

Sakura está muerta.- reprocha una rubia con los brazos cruzados-. Tranquila ino, ah mira allí viene sakura .- señala la pelinegra a una pelirosa que viene corriendo a la dirección de ellas.

Al fin llegas frentona!.- la mira enfurecida-.

Perdóname, es que me tope con un chico muy arrogante.- dice la pelirrosa con la respiración entrecortada.-

Bueno ya llegaste, los chicos están esperando.- la rubia se adentra en la recepción del parque acuático seguido de la pelinegra y la pelirosa, ambas chicas estaban asombradas por la recepción, parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas, la rubia las miro divertida-. Aun les falta ver las atracciones.- dijo la rubia que seguía caminando.

Al adentrarse más al parque se veía un gran lugar con varias piscinas, una para niños y otra para adultos, una piscina de olas, toboganes, unos largos y otros cortos, con espirales, una maravilla de parque. Siguieron caminando hasta una mesa alejada más o menos de la multitud en esa mesa se podía ver tres chicos sentados, shikamaru el novio de ino, Naruto un rubio de ojos azules con facciones zorrunas, esbelto de buen cuerpo y otro que-. ¿TU?.- Grito al pelirrosa señalando al pelinegro que se había topado al salir de su casa, este la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad-. ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?.- dijo anonada la pelirosa.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO mis queridas lectoras e venido con un nuevo fic espero que sea de su agrado pronto continuare con "My life" asi que ENJOY~ <strong>


End file.
